Zelda: Legend of the War
by collin395
Summary: The Gerudo are planning to attack Hyrule. Link is only a solider but then discovers his true destiny. to destroy ganon. join link on his journey of killer gerudos,crazy princesses, and and evil lord on an intense journey. rated t for violence and language
1. Reconassiance

Zelda: Legend of War

This story takes place 175 years after OoT. Link is a Hyruelian solider and must fight off the Gerudo's with his company and best friend Eldin

Link and his squad gazed at the stars, their faces torwards the sky. Their was small conversation but not a group discussion. Link and Eldin would occasionally look at each other and smile. Their squad was going to be next on reconassiance so they had to be alert. Noone was sleeping.

The other squad came back with good news.

"No sign of the Gerudo's yet", said the Captain of the squad.

_"Gerudo's..."_ Link thought. They turned his life upside down .They also killed his brother Farid. When he heard that the Gerudo's were planning an attack on Hyrule he asked the General to be in the front lines. "Bravo! the sergeant said, lets move out!"Link and Eldin grabbed their swords and got up. "Ready for this?" Eldin asked. Link didn't respond.

"Party pooper..." Eldin mumbled. Link got his hookshot ready, he put it on his horse Empona. Eldin put his bow on his horse Zelda. He named it after his life long crush on the princess.

"Alright! The sergeant screamed, lets move!"

Link was alert and ready while the rest of the squad was lazy and thinking of what they would do when they got back on recon. Link thought he saw a shadow moving in the distance but didn't want the squad to get ancy.

"Hey look! Clyde the joker of the squad said, I think I see a Gerudo!"

"I thought I saw one too!" Link said.

"Ha, Clyde replied, I was just kidding" he said lifting up his facemask.

"But I really thought I saw o- before Link could say the last word a flaming arrow hit Clyde in the face.

Many of the squad members screamed but Link kept a solid look on his face. Clyde's face had set fire to the horse's saddle and it went balistic. It knocked into Eldin's horse which kicked Eldin off. He landed with a thud and Link heard the sound like a snapping twig.

**"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"** Eldin screamed. Then, all of a sudden 20 Gerudo's surrounded the wounded and helpless squad.

Link was fighting most of them off but out of the corner of his eye he saw a Gerudo hit Eldin over the head and put him on the Gerudo's horse. Several other Gerudo's did this to other men. Then, they retreated.

The Sergeant did a head count and only 7 of the 15 men were there. Three dead, the rest taken.

"Were gonna restock on men and supplies, the Sergeant said, then were gonna get our men back.

How did you like it? If you did review me and tell me. If you didnt just tell me why and what I should do to make it better. Either way your reviewing me HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA


	2. The Battle

Legend of Zelda: The War

ts only been a couple hours since I last posted but I'm too excited to wait lol

News reporters flooded around the wounded squad.

"Is it true the Gerudo's have captured 5 of your men?" A lot of them would ask.

Sergeant Farin would reply, "Yes it is true and we're going to do whatever it takes to get our men back. One of the reporters asked Link a question but he just walked by. Link was too sad to talk to anyone. He didn't really have any friends besides Eldin because he didn't really interact with anyone. All he did was hang around the tavern and practice swordsmanship.

"Alright men, the sergeant said, lets get goin". They were better prepared this time ready for anything. Link got his hookshot ready, he was prepared to kill.

The company was heading towards the Gerudo village and given orders not to stop if someone was killed. Link was looking at everyone's shields. You could tell what town they were from by the symbol on them. Green Steer for Ordon, Green Tree for Koriki, Red Goron for the Gorons and a Blue Eagle for Hyrule. Link could strike a conversation by knowing their hometowns. Link was talking to a fellow Koriki while they were approaching Gerudo Village but he was struck by a flaming arrow. It was hard to control a horse after their rider had been hit. They would have to push the person off then quickly grab the horse. They had finally reached Gerudo village. The company was coming from each sides of the village so they had the Gerudo's surrounded.

"Alright men, the General said, we either destroy this village or have ourselves destroyed, SHOW NO MERCY!!!!!"

Link charged with Empona. He killed 3 Gerudo's before he saw the jail cell. A hand was sticking out tatooed with a Z on it. That was Eldin. The Z stood for Zelda. Link stared for a moment and heard a cry telling someone to look out. Before he knew it, Link was hit in the head with a Gerudo war club. A Goron from the company saw it happen and killed the Gerudo with one mighty blow. He shook Link and he finally woke up.

"Your going to have one hell of a headache" the Goron said in a huge deep voice.

_"Yeah you don't think I know that tubby_" Link thought. He pulled out his hookshot and shot the jail cell. He destroyed part of the cell so Eldin could get out.

"Link"!!! he shouted. "Thanks so much!" Link nodded.

"Get on Empona!" Link shouted. "Ride to Hyrule"! Eldin nodded. Link continued fighting. Link saw a Gerudo about to kill a Hyrulian but Link jabbed them with his sword. A Koriki was fighting a Gerudo barehanded. Link took out his hookshot and aimed it at the Gerudo's head. Boom! It hit the Gerudo's head and penitrated right through it. It came back and it took the Gerudo's head right with it. Link smashed the head like a pumpkin to get it off. Link turned around and saw a Gerudo's set of steel claws go right through a Ordonian. Blood was running down his mouth like crazy. Link was killing left and right.

The Gerudo's were yelling retreat and they ran into the desert. The fight was over. There was so many casualties. Link cried. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He saw the sergeants body lying on the ground with a bloody war club next to it. He gathered the rest of the men (which was 5,000) and headed back to Hyrule.

He couldn't wait to see Eldin again but he didn't want to see the looks on the Hyrulians faces when they saw only 5,000 of the 20,000 men come back. Link was the highest rank left alive. Corporal. The Gerudo's killed the higher ranks so they could make an invasion on Hyrule. Link was ready for the fight of his life in a couple of days. He needed to talk to the king and princess to see if they could get Hyrule evacuated a couple days early before the Gerudo's attacked. Link need to recruit as many PEOPLE as possible. The Gerudo's could get Karkirio and the Zoras to go against the Hyrulians. Link knew he had a rough couple of days ahead of him.


	3. The Invitation

Legend Of Zelda: The War

Just plz review!!!

Link just got on Empona as he was readying for the march home. There was so many horses Link didn't know what to do with them. They had to leave 1500 in Gerudo village. Link knew it would be aiding the enemy but everyone had a horse below them and on their two sides.

Men were laughing and joking around like nothing had just happened. Link screamed at them to shut up. The march was unbearable. They ran out of food and water. 7 hours of no eating or drinking. Link finally saw the great stone castle of Hyrule. They reached inside the great city and people flooded them.

"Where are the rest of the men?" many people would ask. One girl stood out to Link. She was wearing a purple and gold robe. Not common for a peasant. They weren't even for peasants! She motioned him to get off his horse and follow her. Link arrived next to her.

"Her Lady Princess Zelda asks Corporal Link to come to the Temple of Time to answer questions".

"Tell the princess I will be there" Link said in a manly voice. She nodded her head.

Link arrived at the Temple of Time about an hour later. He saw the princess and immediately bowed down. But he saw something odd next to her. It was Eldin!!!

"You may rise, Corporal". The princess said solemnly. Link stood.

"What is the status of our men Corporal?"

"O-only 5,000 left your majesty. The princess looked down at the floor.

"And you are the highest rank left?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty".

"I have many guards looking for soliders, the princess continued, we will be getting boys at the youngest age 14". Link nodded.

"While the guards find men, I formally invite you to a ball tonight at 7 o-clock p.m."

"But your majesty, Link said, we need to get the city evacuated we are open for attack."

"Oh, Corporal, don't worry about that. The Gerudo's need to reasemble and get supplies which will take them at least two days". "You have nothing to worry about. The princess said. When she was speaking all Link could think about was the messenger girl.

"My lady, is your messenger girl invited to the ball?" Link asked. Eldin smiled.

"Why yes she is. Might you go ask her?"

"I will. Thank you your majesty". Link bowed. He walked out of the room but as soon as he did he felt a touch on his shoulder.

ooooo!!!! Cliffy!!!


	4. True Destiny

The Legend of Zelda:The War

Link spun around frightend. It was only Eldin.

"Link! He shouted, I'm going to the ball with Zelda!"

"Great..." Link mummbled.

"Maybe you and her messenger can meet us there!" he said excitedly.

"I'm not going." "Why?"

"Why Eldin? WHY? Our Nation is under attack! We're all in danger! The

Kokiri's, Hyruelians, Zoras, Gorons, Ordonions. All of us!"

"You heard the princess Link." "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAID!" "I wasn't planning on bringing this up but you've forced me." "Do you remember the villan of time?" "Yes...Ganon or something?" "Yes Ganon!, Well do you remember the Hero of time?" "Of course, Link." "Well, I think that Ganon is back, even more powerful than before." "We have been at peace with the Gerudo's for as long as anyone can remember." "Ganon put them up to this." "I...I think that...I think I'm a reincarnation of the Hero of time!" Eldin looked at Link dumbstruck.

"Link, just because you have blonde hair and your name is Link doesn't mean- Link stopped him short. "Eldin, the prophecy says that the Hero of time will come from Kokiri" "I am from Kokiri." "Also, my parents just didn't choose my name to be Link." Do you know the one law we all share?"

"Yes, Eldin said, every 7th son or the 1rst child of a 7th son is named Link."

"Exactly, my father died a few years back. I am the only one in Kokiri named Link." "You know what else? In that battle, something came over me...it was a feeling I've never felt before..." "No matter what you think I **know** I am the Hero of time. I am packing my things tonight and slipping away early in the morning." "I **have** to get to Ganon." "I think I know where he is too." It's either you hop around with the princess for one night or you save a kingdom." "The choice is yours."

I tried to make it for Zelda like. I kind of made up the prophecy but I thought I did good. Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
